csofandomcom-20200223-history
SKULL-3
:For original version, see UMP45. SKULL-3 (UMP45EX) is an anti-zombie purpose submachine gun available in Counter-Strike Online. It's the fifth weapon of the Skull series. Overview The Skull-3 is based on the HK UMP45 .45 caliber submachine gun which is built by Heckler & Koch. This SMG is chambered in .45 Anti-Zombie rounds, which deals more damage than the original .45 ACP cartridge. It is fed with 35 rounds magazine, which has 10 more rounds than the original weapon. This weapon has a nondetachable suppressor and a usable telescope. This weapon can also being dual-wielded after the user switched it to B mode. Advantages *High damage against Zombies *High rate of fire *Relatively low recoil in A mode *Light weight in A mode *Good accuracy in long range *Fast reload time *High bullet penetration *Has usable scope in A mode *Very high fire rate for dual mode, nearly the same as M134 Minigun Disadvantages *Expensive price for an SMG and bullet price *Very heavy at B (dual) mode, nearly the same as M134 Minigun *Unusable scope in B mode Events Korea :January 12, 2012 This weapon was implemented in the Korean region alongside with Zombie Escape game mode. Taiwan/Hong Kong :April 25, 2012 This weapon was resold alongside with Decoy and Skull-11. Japan February 22, 2012 This weapon was released alongside with Fun mode: Zombie Escape mode. Tips Normal Matches *Original: Not recommended as it could waste your money. *Use B mode in close combat, as it has very high rate of fire *Use A mode to engage medium/long range enemy Zombie Mods *Use A mode efficiently to escape from zombies attacks. *35 rounds of A mode can deal 680 ~ 2960 damages, while 70 rounds of B mode can deal 1620 ~ 6730 damages to zombie. Users Counter-Terrorists: *Gerrard: Gerrard is seen arming with an Skull-3 in a promotion poster. Comparison to Original UMP45 Positive *Higher damage *Higher accuracy *Higher fire rate *Higher clip size *Higher reserve ammo *Has zoom ability for Single mode Negative *Higher recoil *Heavier *More expensive *More expensive ammo cost Comparison to Skull-7 Positive *Higher rate of fire (+1%) *Very high fire rate in B mode (+4%), similiar to M134 Minigun *Higher accuracy *Lighter in A mode (-12%) *Lower recoil in A mode (-9%) *Shorter reload time (-1.0 second) *Better knockback to zombie *Cheaper weapon (-$5000) and ammo (.45 Anti-Zombie) Neutral *Same damage in B mode (31) *Both have scope installed Negative *Lower damage in A mode (-4) *Very heavy in B mode (+19%), similiar to M134 Minigun *Higher recoil in B mode (+4%) *Lower reserve ammo Gallery 'A mode' Skull3 draw single.jpg|Drawing Skull3.jpg|First person view Skull3 reload.jpg|Reloading SK3_fpA.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Skull3_50kpoints_set.jpg|Skull-3 + 50,000 points set Firing sound Bolt pull (Unused) Reload sound 'B mode' (dual-mode) Skull3 draw dual.jpg|Drawing 830px-Skull3 dual.png|First person view Skull3 reload dual.jpg|Reloading 600px-Skull3_dual.jpg|In-game screenshot Draw sound 78B3DESiRlQ Trivia *Earlier version of Skull-3's ammo cost $35 per 35 bullets. *The reload animation of A mode is incorrect, the user should press the magazine slot first before removing the magazine. *When dual-wielded, the rate of fire and weight are nearly same to the Minigun. *When dual-wielded, it has similar reload animation as the Dual MP7A1's. *The word "Skull-3" can be seen on the weapon. Would you like to own this weapon if released? Yes No I already own this weapon and I like it I already own this weapon and I regret Category:Sub machine gun Category:.45 AZ user Category:Skull series Category:German weapons Category:Akimbo firearms Category:Overpowered weapons Category:Weapons with suppressors Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Rex weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Dual wielded weapons Category:Terror weapons Category:Terror weapons Category:Terror weapons Category:cash weapon